


can't breathe

by clarii



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hanahaki Disease, poor kiana omg, sad kiana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarii/pseuds/clarii
Summary: The first petals come splattered with blood. White roses.





	can't breathe

“Kiana-chan, are you alright?”

Warmth spreads in her chest and her heart stumbles against her ribs. Kiana smiles brightly. “I’m fine.”

It was just a crush.

Just a crush.

The first petals come splattered with blood. White roses. 

They’re beautiful, Kiana thinks, smoothing her thumb over the velvety surface. She refuses to acknowledge what the petals mean.

Her chest clenches painfully.  _ Mei doesn’t love me. _

_ But she will,  _ the white-haired girl reasons.  _ She will soon.  _

 

She tosses the pristine white petals out of the window and watches them get whisked away by the wind.

Kiana coughs, hands tightening into fists and Himeko frowns. “This isn’t like you, Kiana. You’re much better than this in good days. Are you feeling sick?”

She stretches leisurely, ignoring the pain in her chest. “I’m just getting started, don’t worry.”

Major Himeko raises an eyebrow questioningly but says nothing more. 

 

Later, she finds herself bent over the sink, shaking as she throws the roses into the bin. Perfect, snowy-coloured buds marred with her blood.

They’re beautiful, but it’s getting hard to breathe.

 

_ She doesn’t love you. She never will. _

“Shut up.” Kiana murmurs. She drags her fingernails across her skin in agitation. 

_ Together, we can destroy them, we’ll be stronger than anyone, you’ll see- _

“Shut up!” She shouts. Beads of sweat break out on her forehead and she inhales deeply. “Shut up.” Kiana murmurs weakly. It hurts, and not just because the flowers were suffocating her.

“Mei-senpai really makes the best food!” Kiana wolfs down her plate, determined to snatch more of the delicious food before anyone else could. She refills her plate with a smile.

 

Mei laughs and Kiana is reminded again of the roses. Ridiculous. She’s already survived so much, something as little as a disease is not going to kill her. She’s much too stubborn for that anyway.

_ She doesn’t love you,  _ the voice in her head whispers.  _ She doesn’t. She won’t. _

Suddenly, Kiana isn’t very hungry anymore.

Kiana drowns in a sea of white, struggling for breath, praying for Mei to  _ please come save her please save her please  _ and it’s not working. 

She’s in the floor, shaking too hard to get up and call for help. Helpless.

_ It’s alright. Don’t be scared of dying. Take my hand. _

_ -it’s alright if you can’t be with her,  _ whispers the herrscher.  _ You’re with me. _

_ And we will lay waste to this world. _


End file.
